Kill La Kill - Satsuki's Shadow
by Sorafireice
Summary: Ever since he lost her, the only thing he cared about was getting back at the ones who caused his pain. After the tragic death of his closest friend, Alric swears himself to Satsuki, to follow her every order, to protect and serve her. Follow Alrics story through the event of Kill la Kill. OC Story.
1. Chapter 1

It was 5 years ago today that Angel had died. He still remembered it like it was yesterday. Sitting in front of the television, watching with horror the news of the fire that had killed the family of three. Even though they were both only 12, she had meant the world to him. She was his best friend, she had known everything about him, even his darkest secrets. Even about his adoption and the horror of his abusive foster parents, things he feared to even tell his sister Nonon.

He remembered the funeral days later, the tears that never seemed to end, and her offer. Everyone had left but him, he had stayed by her grave for hours when she showed up.

Her name was Satsuki Kiryuin, he had seen her on multiple occasions because of his sister, but never had he spoken to her until that day. For a 10 year old, she had a surprisingly serious tone as she noted his loyalty to his friend, and told him of the change to come. She had asked him to come to this "Honnouji Academy" she was creating, to give this loyalty to her. In turn, she had promised him vengeance for his friends death, and that he would be a part of something greater.

Without a second thought, he had accepted. Thats why on this day, the anniversary of his best friends death, Alric was standing at a window watching the academy entrance as a raven haired girl with a red streak arrived at the school with Mankanshoku. He stood by the window, the stars on the jacket of his Goku Uniform hidden as usual per Lady Satsukis orders. His assignment was to watch her for a few days, before befriending her and training her. Lady Satsuki had plans for this transfer student, to use her as an ally in the fights to come, and it was his job to help prepare her.

After some digging around the school Alric found the girls name to be Ryuko Matoi. She had arrived at the school a few days before and immediately began starting trouble with Lady Satsuki. It wasn't long before he discovered Lady Satsuki's interest in the transfer student. The girl had somehow acquired a Kamui. He could instantly see her being a huge asset in the final fight if she had the right training. Alric had seen videos of her fights with the boxing and tennis club leaders, she had no technique or style, she fought only on instinct and relied heavily on her Kamui. He could easily fix that after a few weeks though, its not like he had the schools only 4-Star Goku Uniform for nothing.

*Authors Note*

Short first chapter, I plan for the rest to be longer. My original idea for this was a One-Shot but I eventually developed a base story for it, but laziness got the better of me and I haven't decided to write until now. Boredom in class helps. Will have a full Update Schedule soon.


	2. Chapter 2

It was today he decided to reveal himself to her, he had deliberately skipped class the day before to prepare. He waited at the schools entrance in the morning as Ryuko arrived with Mako.

"Alric!" Mako shouted jumping at him, as usual. Alric wasn't very social around the school, and talked to almost no one, but Mako always found a way to squeeze herself in someones life. He stepped off to the side to avoid the charging brunette,

"Good morning to you too Mako." He said laughing a little. Mako got up from where she had landed, completely unfazed.

"Where were you yesterday, I didn't see you in class, OH and you missed Ryukos fights!" Mako asked him

"Wasn't feeling good, so I stayed home, I did hear about your fights. Names Alric by the way." He directed the last part towards Ryuko, holding out a hand. She looked at him cautiously before taking it, she looked down at her uniform as if hearing something before looking back up,

"Well I'm Ryuko, nice to meet you." She replied. He could sense the wariness in her tone, but he didn't blame her, the students around here weren't the friendliest. Still the entire meeting felt...awkward. So awkward in fact that it reminded him of his first meeting with the Elite Four.

* * *

It was two years ago, Alric was standing behind Lady Sastuki watching the four train. They were in the process of testing their new 3-Star Uniforms. Alric had his own 3-Star Uniform on, but he had yet to use it. He continued to watch the four go at each other from above before Lady Satsuki stopped them. It was then that they finally noticed him standing behind her.

"Hey! Who the hell are you!?" The green haired one shouted at him while pointing a kendo stick at him. The other two males looked equally as angry and aggressive towards him standing so close to Satsuki, while Nonon just looked plain confused. Alric had left their home not long after Angels funeral, and she hadn't seen him since, so randomly seeing him here today was shocking to say the least. The green haired one continued to stare at him, waiting for an answer. Alric stood silently, waiting for Lady Satsuki's command.

"This is Alric, hes working for me, he also has a 3-Star, that is all the information you need Sanagayama." She told him before gesturing to Alric, "Go down and introduce yourself." Alric nodded before jumping down to were the four were standing. They looked at him as he approached, Nonon stepping foreword about to ask were he had been for the last three years when he spoke for the first time that day,

"Names Alric Hikari, I'm here to serve Lady Satsuki, its nice to meet you all." Needless to say, they were shocked. The stranger who had been standing and watching them had just come down with no hesitation greeting them with a smile, even after the hostile words from Sanagayama. They stood there with shocked looks for a moment before the huge one stepped foreword,

"Well my name is Ira Gamagori, its a pleasure to meet you as well." He said offering a hand to Alric. Alric accepted without hesitation, still smiling at them. It was weird.

"I'm Hōka Inumuta." The blue haired one said. Nonon just stood there with a look of anger on her face, which Alric chose to ignore for now.

"And I'm Uzu Sanagayama, and we're Lady Satsuki's Elite Four! We're the best of the best!" Sanagayama shouted, holding up his kendo stick. Alric laughed a little before replying,

"Someones a little cocky, care to test that theory." He said as he drew the black blade out of the sheath on his back. It was a basic one-handed sword, with the entire thing being black. The Elite Four looked up to Lady Satsuki for approval, with her nodding in response. The four began to walk away to their starting positions before Gamagori stopped them to discuss something,

"I think we should agree to not transform unless we absolutely need to." He told the other three.

"I agree, after all we don't want to kill him, think of all the data he can provide." Inumuta replied.

"Yeah...yet." Nonon mumbled under her breath, unheard by the others.

"Yeah we've got this, there's four of us and only one of him. And after all we are Lady Satsuki's Elite Four." Sanagayma responded. They nodded in agreement before separating off to each corner of the stadium, with Alric standing in the center with his blade at his side.

"Are you all just gonna stand an talk or are we gonna fight?" He challenged.

"Look who's getting cocky now, we'll see how big your mouth is after we pummel you!" Sanagayama retorted.

"Enough talk. Begin!" Satsuki commanded. Without a moments hesitation the Elite Four charged towards the center of the stadium. Alric stood unmoving, watching them come after him. As they closed in on him, he jumped into the air in the blink of an eye. He came down quickly, his foot colliding with Inumutas face, sending him sprawling off in one direction.

"Hmph," he thought to himself, one down and I haven't even broken a-" his thought was cut off as he dodged a large fist from crashing down onto his head. "What the fuck?! Did he just grow two feet in the last 3 seconds?!" He thought as he dodge another of Gamagori's large fists. The man looked like he could carry Nonon on his shoulder. After dogding another strike from the giant, he charged headfirst at him, crashing his head into Gamagori's stomach. He toppled over, an arm held over his stomach. Well, two down, two to go. He didn't have much time to thing before Nonon was attacking from one side and Sanagayama was charging him with his kendo stick on the other. He was alternating between dodging Nonons snake-like fists to blocking Sanagayamas quick kendo stick blows with his blade.

"Jesus how is that stick still in one piece? Its smashing into ultra-hardened Life-Fibers for Christ's sake." Alric thought to himself before jumping from in between the two. He landed behind Nonon and swept his leg underneath hers before slamming her into the ground. Sanagayama charged at him faster than before. Alric blocked his strikes for a few seconds before quickly switching to an offensive form. Alric continued his ruthless assault before quickly smacking the green haired man with the flat of his blade, then proceeding to punch his square in the face sending him flying a few feet back.

"So this is the Elite Four huh, the best of the best? Can't say I'm very impressed." Alric said to the four of them.

"3-Star Goku Uniform! Symphony Regalia De-Capo!" He heard Nonon shout off to the side before he was blasted with a sound canon, sending him sprawling off to the side. "No more holding back, we're gonna kick your ass!" She yelled at him. The other three got up, proceeding to activate their uniforms.

"3-Star Goku Uniform! Probe Regalia!"

"3-Star Goku Uniform! Shackle Regalia!"

"3-Star Goku Uniform! Blade Regalia!"

He slowly stood up to the four newly-transformed uniforms, picking up his blade as he rose.

"Well, this is gonna be interesting." He said before lunging at them. Sanagayama charged foreword to meet him, shouting,

"Face the power of my Goku Uniform!" As he struck Alric with his kendo stick. Alric blocked the strike, faltering a bit under the force of the blow. He heard a shocked sound from the other three. Apparently standing up to a Goku Uniform, let alone a 3-Star, wasn't a very common thing.

"I've spent the last three years training with Lady Satsuki herself, your strikes are nothing compared to hers." He told Sanagayama before punching him in the stomach. Sanagayama doubled over at the surprising strike before Nonon and Inumuta charged after Alric. Gamagori stood off on the side, whipping himself to charge his uniform.

"3-Star Transformation! Scourge Regalia!" He shouted before following after the other two in his transformed state. Alric was starting to have trouble keeping up with the threes rapid strikes. As strong as Lady Satsuki was, it was still three against one here and he was quickly becoming outmatched. After a few seconds Sanagayama was back up and launching himself into the fray. Strike after strike connected to Alric before he was ultimately launched backwards into the stadium wall before hitting the ground.

"Still unimpressed?" Nonon asked with a smug look on her face. Alric slowly rose up, wiping some blood of his face.

"Not bad, but now its my turn." He said flipping up the collar of his long jacket, revealing the stars of his uniform, as they were activating.

"3-Star Goku Uniform! Dragon's Regalia!" He shouted, transforming. His uniform was an armored mass that vaguely represented a Dragon. The red and black armor flowed power through him."So this is a Goku Uniform? I can see why they improve so much after activating theirs." He thought to himself.

Faster than before, he launched himself at them, easily out speeding all of them. Within seconds he had knocked out Inumuta with a swift punch to the face. He quickly grabbed Gamagori by the leg before throwing him into the wall, effectively stopping him. He dodged a blow from Nonon before sending her into the ground with a nasty kick. Now it was just him and Sanagayama. He held out his blade, ready to take him out. The two charged at each other, his blade meeting his kendo stick with a loud crash before the unthinkable happened. His uniform fell apart. With a large puff of smoke, he was left on the ground half naked and surrounded by shreds of life fibers, his blade in his hand. Even Lady Satsuki seemed a little suprised. She stood up,

"It seems you were too much for your uniform Alric, I'll be having Lori sew you a new one. But this time, you will have a 4-Star Goku Uniform, maybe that will handle your power better." She stated before walking away. The Elite Four, having slightly recovered from the fight, stood dumbfounded. Even Nonon didn't have a smartass remark to say here. Alric stood up, sheathing his blade.

"It was nice meeting you three," he said the the three males before turning to Nonon, "Nonon, I promise you one day I will explain everything to you, but now is not the right time. Still, it was nice to see you again little sis, glad to see your doing well." He turned to face all four of them. "I can see why Lady Satsuki has chosen you as her Elite Four. You all show promising skill, do not fail her." Alric told them before turning and leaving.

* * *

"Well, any friend of Makos is a friend if mine." Alric told Ryuko as the three started walking to class. They all conveniently had the same homeroom, probably Lady Satsukis doing. As they walked, he slowed down a bit, walking beside Ryuko, he whispered to her,

"I can understand that you wouldn't trust some random stranger, but at this school, you need to take what help you can get. I'm sure you've already figured out how horribly this school is ran, and how horrible most people are here. You've made a lot of enemies in the little time you've been here, so I can understand your wariness. I'm not asking you to trust me yet, I'm just telling you, if you need help, I'm here." He said before walking into the classroom and sitting at a desk. Ryuko stood there for a second, a cautious look on her face, before taking her seat between Alric and Mako.

"It isn't much, but its a start." Alric though to himself as the teacher started the lesson. He was on the road to completing the task Lady Satsuki had given him.

 ***Authors Note**

 **I had some issues with uploading this chapter or it would have been up sooner. It kept posting the source code and I couldn't figure out why until just a bit ago. Now I shouldn't have any more issues with uploads. I'm probably going to make Tuesdays and Thursdays my update days.**


End file.
